


Pants for My Demon

by saucytuggles



Category: Atnomen (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucytuggles/pseuds/saucytuggles
Summary: So...I suck at fluff. And Atnomen is the least fluffy story there is. Every time I write Atnomen fic it ends up in some dark place. So I challenged myself to marry my two unicorns and write actual Atnomen fluff. Yep. So here goes.
Relationships: Rain/Lena
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Pants for My Demon

**Author's Note:**

> So...I suck at fluff. And Atnomen is the least fluffy story there is. Every time I write Atnomen fic it ends up in some dark place. So I challenged myself to marry my two unicorns and write actual Atnomen fluff. Yep. So here goes.

**PANTS FOR MY DEMON**

an Atnomen fanfic by Saucy Tuggles 

Atnomen can be read on Webtoons Canvas and Tapas

This is a derivative work based on some amazing characters owned by IlustrAriane.

Enjoy.

Lena flitted about her kitchen, brimming over with enthusiasm. She looked at Fay with a bright smile.

“Fay, today we are going to work on a special surprise for one of our favorite, um, friends.”

She pulled out a bolt of thick brown fabric the color of bark. Fay jumped on the counter and cocked her head curiously.

“Today, we are going to make Rain some pants!” she announced.

She moved around the kitchen, humming, pulling out her basket of sewing materials, finding thread and shears. Fay found a spot of sunlight on the table and sat in it. If a cat could look skeptical, she did.

“They’re going to be big, of course, very big pants. He’ll need room to move, and ah, fly. And I have a feeling my friend will be very tough on his clothes, so we are going to build the sturdiest seams you ever saw.”

Fay flopped over in the sunlight, and began purring, her eyes following Lena around the kitchen.

“I mean, it can’t be comfortable, going around all day in a scrap of hide, or worn blanket, or whatever that is he uses to cover himself.” She happily babbled as she bent over the table, rolling out the fabric. “It’s just tied around him, so it must barely even cover his—”

She stood up abruptly with a choked giggle, bringing her freckled fingers to cover her mouth. Fay sat up, her unnaturally large ears alert. She made a disgruntled noise.

Lena shrugged. “Oh, Fay, you know I’m a good girl.” She had a sudden thought. “But he will need to maneuver these pants as a man does, to take care of his, um, functions.” She pictured Rain’s enormous hands, each finger tipped with sharp, dark claws.

“Oh! How will that work?” She sat on a stool, considering. “With his current rags, he must simply brush them aside to—” Lena’s brow furrowed. “Oh dear.” She turned to Fay.

“Fay, he will probably rip them apart the first time he has to take them off for something. And they’ll have to have a hole for his tail…oh, Fay.” Her face fell, she put her head in her hands.

“I don’t think this will work at all. Our friend is just not made for pants.”

Fay walked to her, and purred as she rubbed against Lena’s forearms, her lowered head.

“Oh, don’t try to make me feel better, Fay. I just wanted to do something nice for him—why am I so foolish!”

She looked at the thick brown fabric spread across the table.

“Maybe a type of skirt?” Fay froze and looked at her. “You know, Fay, like some of the northern tribes wear—a man-skirt. That’s more or less what he’s wearing now, right?” She gazed out of the kitchen window into her garden, a dreamy look on her face. “It would just make him look more...presentable.”

Fay sat down abruptly, looking at Lena from under her cat brows.

“That’s what I’ll make then—a man-skirt! What do they call them? Kits? Kilts?”

She got to work, measuring, cutting.

“I put my arms around him and I could just touch my fingers, so that’s his waist measurement, we’ll make it long enough to just above his knees, pleats so he has plenty of room to move, buckles at the top to adjust it…”

Lena cut and stitched and measured and sewed until she had what looked like a small tent in her arms and the sun was nearing the horizon.

“What do you think, Fay?” She held up her completed creation. “Stylish, yes?”

The heavy brown kilt was so large she couldn’t hold it up for long. Fay put a paw over her eyes.

“Oh, you, worrywart! He’ll love it! Let’s go give it to him!”

She threw a shawl around her shoulders and, holding the kilt in both arms, headed for the ruined church. Fay followed her, shaking her small, black head.

****************

Fay hid under a fallen gravestone as Lena presented the kilt to Rain.

**What is this** , he said in his deep, rasping voice.

Lena beamed up at him. “It’s clothing, to replace these,” she said, gesturing to the tangled hides around his waist.

Rain looked nonplussed. **Clothing?** he repeated.

“Yes! I made it today! For you!” Her small hand touched his arm. “Try it on for me?”

She looked up at him with her wide, bright eyes.

**As you wish,** Rain said, and with one hand pulled off his waist covering and flung it aside.

Fay made a wild yowling sound, and Lena’s eyes grew as big as saucers.

“On second thought, Rain, I think I’m going to need more fabric.”


End file.
